YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 07
is the seventh episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on November 16, 2015. Synopsis Ayano is holding some movie tickets while practicing different ways to ask “someone” out to the movies. Try after try, yet she’s never really happy with how it sounds. On her way to school, she still trying to figure out how to ask Kyōko, her special someone, out on a movie date. Once at school she tries to bring it up, but ends up quickly changing her sentence mid way into something else. And so with a heavy sigh she sits down for class, Kyōko and Yui unaware of what’s going on, but Chitose has noticed something is up. She tries again after school, but before she can even speak Kyōko starts asking to see her math homework. To which Yui hits Kyōko on the back of the head with a rolled up book and says to ignore Kyōko. As Yui drags Kyōko off to try and finish as much of her homework on her own as she can before the next class Ayano sigh again and hang her head. This time Chitose see’s the movie tickets and smiles knowingly as she quietly wishes Ayano good luck. Ayano walks out into the hallway of the school and quietly laments on how things never seem to really work out for her like this, as Kyōko runs up behind her and gives her hug. Ayano blushes and tries to get Kyōko off her, to which she does manager to get her off only to have Kyōko then comment on how nice Ayano’s hair smells. She takes her long hair and warps it around her neck and keeps saying Ayano smells good, all the while Ayano is blushing up a storm and asking Kyōko to let go of her. Kyōko finally leaves Ayano alone, instead running over to where Chizuru, Chitose’s twin sister, has just walked up the stairs to this floor of the school. Chizuru can’t stand Ayano, a fact she doesn’t really try to hide, ever. Ayano watches from afar for a bit before smiling and thinking about how Kyōko just does whatever she likes. After school has finally come, and Ayano still hasn’t worked up the courage to ask Kyōko to the movies. As she sits there she hears a quiet little “Ayano, Ayano.” come from in front of her desk. “Tada!” Kyōko says as she holds up two movie tickets. Her mother gave them to her and since there for a romance movie she thought Ayano might enjoy going with her. Over joyed Ayano takes one of the tickets, though not without being a little tsundere about it by acting like it’s only cause she has no other choice. Back at the Amusement Club room, Kyōko tells the others her plans for Saturday as they talk about movies for a few seconds. Yui then ask what they want to do on Sunday. Chinatsu says she wants to hang out with them, but Kyōko and Akari are both busy that day. Chinatsu starts to hang her head a little, but then Yui picks her spirits back up with a simple question: "Do you want to sleep over at my place?". How could Chinatsu ever say no to that. While Akari congratulates Chinatsu on getting to do something like this Kyōko says it’s just cause Yui gets lonely easily. Yui replies that Kyōko’s the one jealous she can’t come hang out with them. On the way home from school, after parting ways with Kyōko and Yui, Chinatsu grabs Akari’s hand to stop her. In a low voice she ask Akari to help her with something... Date practice! It is Saturday, so she wants to get in some practice going on a date so she’s ready for her sleep over Sunday night. Meanwhile, elsewhere in town, Kyōko is meeting up with Ayano for their movie date. Ayano arrived earlier then Kyōko and was waiting for her. As Kyōko walks up she tells Ayano her outfits very cute. Ayano blushes a bit but says thank you none the less. And then the sound of a phone camera going off can be heard. Kyōko has wasted no time taking many pictures of Ayano, and even starts asking her to stand in different poses for her. Ayano quickly tells Kyōko to stop. Kyōko laughs, but does as she’s told and puts her phone away. With some time to kill before the movie they chose to get some drinks from a near by café as they wait. Back to the Akari and Chinatsu practice date they’ve gone to an Italian restaurant for their meal. Chinatsu wanted to practice feeding each other bites of their food. First she feeds Akari a bit, followed by Akari trying to do the same back. but Chinatsu starts acting like it’s to embarrassing to do. Akari then notices a bit of sauce on Chinatsu’s cheek while and points it out to her. Chinatsu just leans her head in a little and says “here you go, then” waiting for Akari to lick it off, cause that’s what Yui-senpai would have done….right? Akari panics for a few seconds before just using her finger to wipe of off her cheek. Chinatsu just nods and says that was good enough, pleased with Akari for at least doing that much. She offers to lick sauce off Akari’s cheek of she wants, but Akari says she can clean it off her self. And so the two go back to eating their food. And back to the Kyōko and Ayano date Ayano’s set her ticket up against her cup to take a commemorative photo of their time together. Kyōko says that’s a good idea and takes one of her own. Then Kyōko grabs Ayano and pulls her close, saying “This seems more commemorative.” and taks a picture of the two of them. Ayano is a bit nervous, but none the less seems to be enjoying her self so far. She ask Kyōko to send her the photo, which she does. Kyōko wants to take more photo’s, but setting has started and they need to head to the movie theater now. And back to Chinatsu and Akari, having gotten all the practice she wants Chinatsu now offers to go places Akari likes. She says her time with Akari is important too, and so they head off to have some fun together. Clothing stores, Arcade games, and a number of other places end up being their stops along the way till they finally stop to take a break in a mall sitting area. Chinatsu starts commenting on how she also wants Yui to have fun too, and not just focus on things she likes. Akari thinks for a second and tells Chinatsu there’s cake Yui’s been wanting to try lately but hasn’t found time to go to the shop and get some. Chinatsu thanks Akari for the helpful info. And sure enough we see the two of them walking out of the theater, talking about how good the movie was. Ayano starts thinking about how she really would love to ask Kyōko out to the other movie. just then Kyōko comments that they should do this again some time. Finally Ayano just blurts it out, asking Kyōko if she’d like to go see the movie she has tickets for with her. The tickets are to a movie Kyōko has been wanting to see, shocked she grabs Ayano’s arms and ask where she got them. Ayano just says she thought Kyōko would enjoy it so she picked them up a while ago. Kyōko eagerly ask if they can go watch it right now. Ayano says she’s fine with it if Kyōko is. Kyōko is quite over joyed at this, hugging Ayano who’s smiling happily. As they walk home Chinatsu comments on how much fun they had today, Akari of course agrees. Akari wishes Chinatsu good luck tomorrow, then ask if there’s anything else she wants help with. A simple kiss is all she ask for. Akari freaks out a little and says there’s no way she can. Chinatsu agrees, yet even as she speaks she’s moving in for the kiss. Akari starts backing away while saying they can’t cause they are friends. None the less Chinatsu’s mind is set. Akari trips and falls, hitting her head hard on a lamp pull. Chinatsu stops standing over her, commenting for a second on how fast Akari runs before turning her over to clam her kiss. Though it seems the bump to Akari’s head may have damaged her a little. Chinatsu quickly backs away, asking what’s going on. Akari moves uneasily towards Chinatsu, more then willing to kiss. Chinatsu however has lost interest, screaming as she approaches. Meanwhile, Kyōko has just finished walking Ayano home, the two part ways with a smile as Kyōko walks off towards her home. Ayano pulls out her phone and brings up the picture Kyōko took of the two of them at the mall and smiles warmly at it, most likely thinking fondly of the great time she had that day. Kyōko then shouts to her from the end of the street, saying they should go see a movie again sometime. Ayano waves and agrees, saying she’ll see Kyōko later. The next day starts Chinatsu’s sleep over at Yui’s place. She decided to buy the cake Akari told her about and bring it along. Chinatsu thinks to her self that she needs to use this chance to make Yui-senpai like her as well. Chinatsu starts cuddling Yui while watching a romance drama. However it turns out to be a horror movie. Thankfully they turn it off before she hurts Yui’s arm to much from gripping it tightly in fear. Later that night as they lay going to sleep Chinatsu comments on how quiet it is with just the two of them. Generally a certain someone is always making noise. After a few seconds Chinatsu says she feels restless and ask if she can move over to Yui’s bed. Yui agrees, and so Chinatsu moves on her. Chinatsu is happy as it gets as she and Yui go to sleep. Shortly after Yui falls asleep, and Chinatsu is still awake, Yui rolls over, putting her arm over Chinatsu, who ends up panicking a little at this. A blushing Chinatsu stares at the sleeping Yui for a second, then slowly starts to move closer. Then she suddenly pulls away. She’s unable to go through with it in the end. “After all, it’s not fair” Chinatsu thinks as she looks over at the sleeping Yui. As long as she’s happy, then that’s the best she can hope for. And with that Chinatsu goes to sleep as well. Yui is woken up the next morning by the door bell ringing. It’s Kyōko, here to play! A half asleep Yui ask what time it is, it’s 6AM says Kyōko. None the less Yui goes to let Kyōko in, before leaving the room she glances back and the still sleeping Chinatsu in her bed. Chinatsu softly says Yui’s name in her sleep, a pleasant smile on her face. Yui smiles at the sight of the sleeping Chinatsu. Then quietly closes the door to her room and goes to let Kyōko in. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes